Card Trick
Card Trick is a fan-made episode of HTF. This episode introduces The Entertainer, a version of Mime, and he and Trixie challenge with entertaining. Roles Starring *Trixie *The Entertainer Featuring *Lifty *Shifty *Mime *Twinkie *Splendid *Spoke *Hippy *Pranky *Scales *Wooly Appearances *Robbie *Mia *Tazzy *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot At an amusement park, Trixie is doing card tricks for everyone. Spoke gets a four of clubs and memorizes it, and gives it back to Trixie. Trixie gets the card right and Spoke chuckles. Splendid is amazed too. The two walk away as The Entertainer walks up and sees Trixie's entertaining getting more money then him. As The Entertainer abandoned his hat with some money in it, Lifty and Shifty come up and steal the money, and Lifty wears the hat, both oblivious to The Entertainer, who challenges Trixie to a duel of entertainment. When the two walk away, The Entertainer starts acting like a mime, and Mime and Twinkie give him money in his backup hat. A few days later, Hippy walks into the fair to work and Scales walks up to his dart shooting stand. Scales gets a bullseye and Hippy proceeds to give him a medal but picks up Pranky. Pranky nervously laughs, but Wooly comes up and stupidly shoots Pranky instead of the dartboard. Hippy gives a sigh of relief now that Pranky is done with and throws his corpse in the trash can. He gives Wooly a gold medal accidentally, forgetting that Scales left the place. The Entertainer apparently throws a ball at Hippy by mistake, juggling a total of 50 balls at once. The Entertainer's hat is flooding with money, but Hippy asks him to juggle somewhere else, making him drop the balls in distraction. Trixie laughs at him and makes a big poof back towards her stage of the magic show. First she makes a bunch of meat appear and throws it to the crowd. Robbie, Mia, and Scales are amazed and eat it, while Tazzy flips-out and kills the rest of the crowd. When Trixie sees that the crowd is dead, The Entertainer chuckles and sees he's won the duel. He takes Trixie's magic wand and accidentally makes his heart transport to three inches ahead of him, causing him to die. Trixie sees that she won now and takes The Entertainer's money, immediantly followed by Lumpy the police coming towards her. Trixie tries to use her magic wand to make Lumpy disappear, but accidentally puts herself inside-out and dies of blood loss. Lumpy handcuffs Trixie's corpse and brings her to his police car. Lumpy crashes into Hippy's dart stand, and Hippy luckily survived without a scratch. Moral "Look on the bright side!" Deaths *Pranky is shot and impaled by a dart by Wooly. *Tazzy kills Scales, Robbie, Mia, and many generic tree friends. *The Entertainer uses magic and accidentally puts his heart a few inches ahead of him. *Trixie dies of blood loss after turning herself inside out. Injuries *Hippy is hit by one of The Entertainer's balls. Trivia *This is The Entertainer's debut. *This is the third time a character from AOF (Tazzy) cameos in HTF. The second time was in Blocking You Out (Dingo and Pup) and the first was in No Dogs Allowed (Joey). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images